Lieber Tom
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: An ihrem ersten Schultag will Ginny in ihrem neuen Tagebuch schreiben. Doch bevor sie anfangen kann, fällt ihr ein mysteriöser Brief in die Hände. "Von Bella an Tom..." Was mag es damit auf sich haben? Und ist es in Ordnung, in dem Buch zu schreiben?


**A/N:** Also, dieser Oneshot ist mein Versuch, mich in den Kopf einer verrückten Frau hineinzuversetzen.

Spielen tut er in Ginnys erstem Jahr. Aber das wird beim Lesen deutlich. Die Idee war, dass sie nicht gänzlich unbefangen den ersten Eintrag in Riddles Tagebuch gemacht hat, sondern zumindest eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, dass etwas damit nicht stimmt. Also, dass die kleine Weasley sich halbwegs bewusst für die Gefahr entschieden hat.

Bellatrix Brief hineinzulegen bot sich da nur an. Und fragt mich nicht, wie er da reinkommt... Schiksal? Vielleicht schreibe ich noch einen Antwortbrief von Tom an Bella. Mal sehen.

Entweder ihr findet es abgrundtief komisch, oder merkwürdig verstörend.

* * *

**Lieber Tom**

Ginny atmete aus.

Der erste Tag war geschafft.

Der allererste Tag weit entfernt von Mom und Dad.

Sie hatte zwar immer gedacht, dass sie groß genug wäre nach Hogwarts zu gehen, aber die Sehnsucht, die sie jetzt nach der nach Ingwer riechenden Schürze ihrer Mutter und den skurrilen Geschichten aus dem Büro ihres Vaters verspürte, war viel stärker, als sie es sich hatte vorstellen können.

Sie öffnete seufzend ihren Koffer, zog ein zerfleddertes altes Tagebuch heraus und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Die anderen Gryffindorerstklässlerinnen hatten nach dem überwältigenden Tag ebenfalls Lust auf Ruhe und so war es erstaunlich still im Schlafsaal, als sie erleichtert die Vorhänge zwischen sich und den Rest der Welt zog.

Was sie jetzt brauchte, war Zeit für sich.

Das Tagebuch war noch unbenutzt. Ginny hatte es in den Ferien durch Zufall erhalten und sah es jetzt als Glücksgriff an. Von alleine wäre sie nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, ein Tagebuch anzufangen, doch so hatte sie das Schicksal praktisch darauf gestoßen und nun beruhigte sie die Vorstellung ungemein, sich abends diesem tonlosen, unkritischen, kommentarfreien Buch anvertrauen zu können.

Das Mädchen legte das Buch vor sich auf ihr Kissen.

Bevor sie es jedoch aufschlug, fiel ihr eine ungewöhnliche Spalte in den gebundenen Seiten ins Auge.

Also besah sie sich das Buch zum ersten Mal genauer. An dem Punkt musste irgendetwas zwischen die Seiten geklemmt worden sein.

Ginny schlug das Buch an der ungewöhnlichen Stelle auf.

Es öffnete sich irgendwo in der Mitte. Sie betrachtete die aufgeschlagene Seite genauer.

Es war der 14. Februar.

_Valentinstag_. Wie merkwürdig.

Ein fein gefalteter, eng beschriebener Zettel lag direkt zwischen den Seiten.

Vorne war in filigranen Lettern _Von Bella an Tom _zu lesen.

Neugierig nahm sie den Zettel in die Hand und faltete ihn auseinander.

Fasziniert begann sie zu lesen.

_14. Februar _

_Lieber Tom,_

_ich nutze absichtlich deinen gewöhnlichen, Namen, denn in diesem einen und einzigen Brief will ich dir begegnen, wie wir uns hätten begegnen können, wenn ich nicht ich und du nicht du gewesen wärst. _

_Ich bin jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt und habe zusammen mit dir schon Dinge erfahren und gesehen, die normalerweise nicht einmal die größten erwachsenen Magier jemals erleben und ertragen könnten._

_Du weißt, wie dankbar ich dafür bin. Für dein Vertrauen in mich, für die unermesslichen Wahrheiten, die du nur mir offenbarst. Dennoch, indem du mir diese Dinge zeigst, das weißt du so gut wie ich, zerstörst du uns beide und wirst uns weiter zerstören. _

_Ich nehme es in Kauf._

_Doch wofür?_

_Die Stimmen der Geister, die mich Tag und Nacht verfolgen, die Stunde für Stunde, mit jeder Tat die wir vollbringen, jedem Schritt den wir tun, lauter werden, ertrage ich nicht, um mein Verlangen nach besonderen Herausforderungen zu befriedigen. Ich bin nicht auf Abenteuer aus. Ich bin eine Slytherin. Mut ist keine meiner Stärken. _

_Ich ertrage sie sicher auch nicht, weil ich denke, sie werden mir nützen. Ich weiß sogar, dass sie mir schaden. Ich habe Gefahren durchstanden, die mich noch immer erzittern lassen, wenn draußen ein Sturm um Türme und Dächer heult oder die Sonne zu heiß auf die Erde fällt._

_Ich bin siebzehn, Tom, ich sollte so nicht denken, weil ich auf der Suche nach Macht bin. Ich sollte mich nicht für etwas aufgeben, dass ich nicht verstehe und auch nicht verstehen will._

_Ich bin auf dem besten Weg, mich selbst zu verlieren. Zum Teil ist mir das schon gelungen. Ich weiß nicht mehr sicher, wer ich überhaupt bin. Bin ich die hübsche junge Frau, die Professor Malberry mit Hauspunkten überhäuft und die sich über diese gewonnen Punkte freut, wie über einen neu entwickelten Fluch? Oder bin ich die junge Frau, die einem Muggel skrupellos einen Todesfluch auf den Hals jagt, während sie über ihre neuste Verwandlungshausaufgabe grübelt? _

_Wer bin ich, Tom, wen hast du aus mir gemacht? Wen wirst du aus mir machen?_

_Ich tue, was ich tue, für dich und nur für dich! _

_Ich stehe auf für dich, ziehe mich an für dich, lerne für dich, töte für dich, denke für dich und kämpfe für dich. Ich _atme_ nur für dich! _

_Ist das normal für ein Mädchen in meinem Alter? Ist es normal, dass ich selbst wenn ich schlafe, nur dein Gesicht sehe? Dass du mich verfolgst, wo immer ich bin? Deine Gedanken mich jagen? Dass ich deine Träume für meine halte? Deine Wünsche für meine? Dein Leben dem meinem überordne?_

_Und das alles mit bestem Gewissen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen?_

_Tom, jedes Mädchen würde meinen Zustand "Verliebtsein" nennen. _

_Aber fühlt sich "Liebe" wirklich so an? Dieses Gefühl, mich selbst zu verlieren, wenn ich dich nicht sehe. Dieser Schmerz, der mich zerreißt, wenn du mich ansiehst. Das Verlangen, das mich auffrisst, wenn wir uns berühren._

_Sag es mir, Tom! Sag es mir!_

_Wenn es Liebe ist, warum macht sie mich dann so krank? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meinen Verstand verliere. Nein, verlieren ist das falsche Wort. _

_Ich tausche ihn aus. Meinen Verstand gegen meine Besessenheit. Meinen Verstand gegen dich._

_Das Widersprüchliche ist nur, dass mein Verstand diesem Handel ganz und gar zustimmt. Er verschwindet bereitwillig, spurlos und ohne Bedauern. Eigentlich sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn mein Verstand etwas völlig Fremden Platz macht. Denn er hinterlässt eine Leere, die ich nur mit dir auffüllen kann. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin ganz voll von dir. Was dann passiert, weiß ich nicht._

_Ich scheine schon jetzt überzulaufen. _

_Eine solche Bewunderung, wie ich sie für dich empfinde, ist grausam und schön zugleich. Sie lässt mich strahlen und doch verdunkelt sie mein Leben. Sie macht mich zu dem, was ich sein sollte, dessen bin ich mir gewiss._

_Ich selbst kann sie mir und dir nicht erklären, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass du es könntest. Du kannst nicht alles, das wäre traurig und verachtenswert, aber mehr als jeder andere Mensch. Daran glaube ich. Das weiß ich._

_Tom, wenn dieses Gefühl, dieses Leben, das ich führe, Liebe ist, dann liebe ich dich. Mehr als es einem Menschen erlaubt sein sollte, einen anderen zu lieben. _

_Tom ich liebe dich, bin von dir besessen, erfüllt, gepeinigt und erleuchtet. Du siehst mich an und verstehst mich._

_Selbst wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr die bin, die ich bin, während ich dir dies schreibe, wirst du mich noch erkennen. Dafür danke ich dir._

_Du bist mein Valentin und noch unendlich viel mehr._

_Bella_

Ginny stieß geräuschlos den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte. Der Brief zitterte in ihren Fingern und ihr war plötzlich entsetzlich kalt.

Was hatte sie da nur gefunden? War das nur ein Scherz oder wirklich ernst gemeint?

Die jüngste Weasley hatte schon leidenschaftliche Geschichten gelesen, wer kannte denn nicht die billigen Schundheftchen aus dem Kiosk, doch dieser Brief sandte ihr Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihr gleichzeitig die Haare zu Berge stehen.

Wer oder was war diese Bella? Hatte es sie wirklich gegeben? Hatte sie tatsächlich so gefühlt?

Vorsichtig faltete das Mädchen den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Erst einmal einfach weg damit.

Das Tagebuch lag immer noch aufgeschlagen und unschuldig auf ihrem Kissen.

Ginny hatte den Namen des vorigen Besitzers schon darin entdeckt. Er hieß _Tom_ Riddle.

Sie blätterte vorsichtig zurück zum Anfang des Tagebuchs und überprüfte, dass nichts anderes mehr in den Seiten verborgen war.

Alle waren leer.

Die Gryffindor zögerte.

Wenn es diese Bella wirklich gegeben hatte und es sich bei dem von ihr angeschriebenen Tom um den Tagebuch-Tom handelte, sollte sie ihren Fund vielleicht, nein, auf jeden Fall melden. Immerhin stand da was von wegen "einem Muggel skrupellos einen Todesfluch auf den Hals" jagen. Das war nichts, das leichtfertig abgetan werden durfte.

Ihrer Bettnachbarin entschlüpfte ein kleines Schnarchen.

Ginny zuckte zusammen. Sie musste sich jetzt entscheiden.

In dem Moment kamen ihr die Geschichten in den Sinn, mit denen Ron den ganzen Sommer über angegeben hatte. Und das Gesicht von Harry Potter, der sie mit etwas ähnlichem wie mitleidiger Sympathie ansah. Hermione Granger, die sie herablassend freundlich behandelte. Fred und George, die sich über jeden ihrer Schritte lustig machten. Percy, der sie bevormundete, wo er nur konnte. Charlie, der allen Briefe schickte, nur ihr nicht. Bill, der immer noch glaubte, sie wäre zu klein, um sich selbst die Schuhe zu binden.

Niemand nahm sie ernst.

Wenn sie jetzt auch noch ankam und sich bei jemand älterem über ein einfaches Tagebuch beklagte, wäre sie endgültig das Gespött ihrer Brüder und ihr erstes Hogwartsjahr absolut versaut.

Nein, so würde es nicht sein. Das war ihr Jahr, ihr Tagebuch, ihr Geheimnis!

Entschlossen tauchte Ginny ihre Feder in ein altes, leicht angetrocknetes Tintenfässchen und begann mit ironischem Lächeln zu schreiben.

_Lieber Tom..._

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Eigentlich liegt mir so ein thetralisches Geschwafel nicht, aber ich stelle mir Bellatrix (mit intaktem Verstand) als enorm melodramatisch vor :) Hoffe, ihr sehr das ähnlich._  
_


End file.
